col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Quests
are a continually running Guild activity allowing players to invest Guild Credits in return for some significant rewards. The objective is to work as a team and fulfill the Credit requirements of the quest before it expires. Everyone who put in Credits will receive a reward in return. Hosting a quest requires a much bigger investment and yields a big reward, whereby any quest can be joined at the low price of 100 Credits and receive a fraction of the reward of the host. Any amount of Credits in 100 Credit increments may be contributed to a quest when joining, however you will only receive a single joining reward, nothing more. Each day 2 random Daily Guild Quests will be assigned. They have requirements of 500 and 1000 Credits and have no hosting reward. These quests last all day unless completed and reset at 0:00 Server Time. Each player is randomly assigned 3 quests a day with requirements of 1000, 2000, and 3000 Credits. Hosting these quests requires an investment of half it's total meaning 500, 1000, and 1500. The 1k lasts 6 hours and the other two expire after 8 hours, after hosting and if not completed by that time they will fail and refund half of the Credits invested. These quests have a cooldown after they are completed you are not offered up another one of the same cost for 6h for 1k, 8h for 2k, and 24h for 3k Quests. The rewards for the more expensive quests are slightly more cost effective (in depth detail below), however also at a higher risk of failing or more likely require Guildies to overspend when joining the quest in order to ensure that they complete. You may also join your own quest and recieve the reward both for hosting and joining. Daily Guild Quests As stated these quests last all day and only have a join reward. There is also a varying probability for each of these Quests that they will appear each day. Hosted Quests As stated Hosted Quests must first be Hosted by a player before they are available to be joined by the rest of the guild. These quests also have a varying probability of appearing each day, but they can be re-randomized at the cost of 10 Guild Credits up to 5 times a day. 1,000 Credits Quests These quests require an investment of 500 Credits to host and have a cooldown and duration of 6h. 2,000 Credits Quests These quests require an investment of 1,000 Credits to host and have a cooldown and duration of 8h. 3,000 Credits Quests These quests require an investment of 1,500 Credits to host and have a cooldown of 24h and duration of 8h. Cost Efficiency The rewards for hosting a quest, are generally pretty on par with the rewards for joining if you only spend 100 Credits joining. However the quantity of rewards are hardly on par with respect to other sources and there are some substantial differences between quests which offer the same type of rewards. What follows is some math I use to try and get an understanding of what offers the most value or bang for the buck. If you don't care for the math suffice it to say that Guild Quests are a very good place to get Mutagen, Rings, and some Hero Shards, everything else is poorly priced. Quest Variance Here we will determine the difference between the rewards of different quests which award the same type of reward. I will do this separately for Hosting and Joining quest. Hosting Quests Ring Quests: *3k: 1,300, 1.15 Credits per Ring *2k: 800, 1.25 Credits per Ring *1k: 350, 1.43 Credits per Ring *'Summary: The Reward for the 3k Quest is 24% better than 1k.' Soul Quests: *3k: 130,000, .0115 Credits per Soul *2k: 80,000, .0125 Credits per Soul *1k: 35,000, .0143 Credits per Soul *'Summary: The Reward for the 3k Quest is 24% better than 1k.' Mutagen Quests: *3k: 650, 2.3 Credits per Mutagen *2k: 400, 2.5 Credits per Mutagen *'Summary: The Reward for the 3k Quest is 8.7% better than 2k.' Coral (7,500 Exp) Egg Quests: *3k: 8 Coral Exp Eggs (60,000 Exp) is .025 Credits per Exp *2k: 5 Coral EXP Eggs (37,500 EXP) is .0267 Credits per Exp *1k: 2 Coral Exp Eggs (15,000 Exp) is .033 Credits per Exp *'Summary: The Reward for the 3k Quest is 34% better than 1k.' Hero Shards: *3k: 570, 2.63 Credits per Shard *2k 350, 2.86 Credits per Shard *1k: 150, 3.33 Credits per Shard *3k: 405, 3.7 Credits per Shard *2k: 250, 4 Credits per Shard *3k: 240, 6.25 Credits for Shard *2k: 150, 6.66 Credits per Shard *3k: 165, 9.09 Credits per Shard *2k 100, 10 Credits per Shard *'Summary: The Reward for the 3k Quest is 27% better than 1k and 380% better than the worst reward.' Equipment Shards: *3k: 50, 30 Credits per Shard *2k: 30, 33.3 Credits per Shard *'Summary: The Reward for the 3k Quest is 11% better than 2k.' Joining Quests Assuming you only spend 100 Credits joining Quests here are the the values plus comparison to the Host's reward: Ring Quests: *3k: 85, 1.18 Credits per Ring. 2% worse *2k: 80, 1.25 Credits per Ring. Same *1k: 70, 1.43 Credits per Ring. Same *1k Daily: 66, 1.51 Credits per Ring *500 Daily: 60, 1.67 Credits per Ring Soul Quests: *3k: 8,500, .0118 Credits per Soul. 2% worse *2k: 8,000, .0125 Credits per Soul. Same *1k: 7,000, .0143 Credits per Soul. Same *1k Daily: 6,600, .0151 Credits per Soul *500 Daily: 6,000, .0167 Credits per Soul Mutagen Quests: *3k: 45, 2.22 Credits per Mutagen. 3.8% better *2k: 40, 2.5 Credits per Mutagen. Same *1k Daily: 33, 3.03 Credits per Mutagen *500 Daily: 30, 3.33 Credits per Mutagen Gold (1,500 Exp) Egg Quests: *3k: 4, .0167 Credits per Exp. 50% better *2k: 3, .022 Credits per Exp. 20% better *1k and 1k Daily: 2, .033 Credits per Exp. Same *500 Daily: 1, .066 Credits per Exp Hero Shards: *3k: 38, 2.63 Credits per Shard. Same *2k 35, 2.86 Credits per Shard. Same *3k: 27, 3.7 Credits per Shard. Same *2k: 25, 4 Credits per Shard. Same *1k: 20, 5 Credits per Shard. 33% worse *3k: 16, 6.25 Credits for Shard. Same *2k: 15, 6.66 Credits per Shard. Same *3k: 11, 9.09 Credits per Shard. Same *2k 10, 10 Credits per Shard. Same Equipment Shards: *3k: 4, 25 Credits per Shard. 20% better *2k: 3, 33.3 Credits per Shard. Same Comparison to Other Sources In order to truly understand value you must consider other places where you are trading for these same rewards. If you are in chronic need of Rings then you are probably always trading for those, but it still helps to know when you are getting a good deal as sometimes the deals are so bad that it probably doesn't matter how badly you need that resource. The math is worked out on the pages of each respective reward if you care to take a look which you should probably do for some of the numbers such as those for Events because the offers can vary quite a bit. What I try to do is work out the numbers for the best offers and avoid taking poor offers. Also there is no section for Rings because they are the point of comparison, meaning wherever the prices are really bad for one resource they are conversely very good for Rings. The numbers used for Guild Quests are based on the reward for hosting the 3k Quest, which works in most cases however as you can see above there is a little bit of variance. Souls: *Limited Time Trading: Souls are .65% the price @ 700k Souls for 5k Jewels *The Wishing Tree: Souls are 1% the price @ 200k Souls for 4k points *Lords Gone Wild: Souls are 1.16% the price @ 300k Souls for 5k points *Lucky Spin: Souls are 1.25% the price *Mugs: Souls are 2% the price *Guild Quest: Souls are 2% the price *'Events are the best source, but you have to keep an eye out for the best offers.' Mutagen: *Guild Quest: Mutagen is 200% the price *The Wishing Tree: Mutagen is 400% the price *Jewels, Treasure Shop or Limited Time Trading: Mutagen is 459% the price *Lords Gone Wild: Mutagen is 1049% the price *'Guild Quests are by far the best source.' Exp Eggs: *Limited Time Trading: Exp is 1.2% the price *Wishing Tree: Exp is 1.3% the price *Lords Gone Wild: Exp is 1.8% the price *Guild Quests: Exp is 2.2% the price *Jewel Shop: Exp is 4% the price *'Limited Time Trading and the Wishing Tree far outshine the competition' Hero Shards: *Guild Quest: Shards are 243 to 870% the price *Hero Card + Harvesting: Shards are 580% the price *The Wishing Tree: Shards are 625% the price, or even more than that because Hero Shards can be quite a bit more expensive here. *Lords Gone Wild: Shards are 874% the price, or more for the same reason as The Wishing Tree. *Mystic Shop: Shards are 2000% the price *'The top half of the Guild Quest value rankings is competetive. Unfortunately these are mostly bad Heroes so your best option for newer Heroes is to either buy them from Events when the prices are good and Harvest them for shards or get them from the Hero Card if they never show up in Events.' Equipment Shards: *El Dorado, during the 'Save 40% on Hyper Potions' Event: Shards are 1.13 times the price *El Dorado: 3.75 times the price *Guild Quests: 26 times the price *Events: 40 times the price *Equipment Store: 100 times the price *'El Dorado is the only realistic source unless of course you have not yet cleared the required dungeons in which case Guild Quests are your best option.' In summary, Guild Quest are a great source of Mutagen, Rings, and some Hero Shards. Everything else is poorly priced. Strategy Here are some ideas on how you can increase yours and your Guild mates' rewards. *Host during the busy hours of the day rather than the dead of the night so that more people can join the quest and spread the burden of finishing it. *It might be tempting to host 3k Quests to get the best rewards, but doing so will probably place the burden on your Guild mates to overspend finishing the quests. Either that or you overspend and lose the marginal benefit of the more expensive quest. So unless your guild has around 20 very active players who are online around the same hours and actually paying attention to Quests you are placing the burden on somebody to finish the quest. *You can join your own quest to receive the reward for both hosting and joining. *The Guild credit cap is 2500, so it is very easy to hit the cap and basically be forced to spend. So it is very important during the days which the Guild Boss is running to coordinate with your Guildies and try to do multiple quests in order to increase efficiency. *The worst thing you can do is immediately finish your own quest. You are not only denying your Guild mates of any rewards, but you are hurting your own ability to help them with their Quests. *The rewards are by no means balanced. You can greatly improve yours and your Guilds efficiency by only Hosting Quests which have value. Category:Guild